Friends?
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: Emiri and Kakashi are childhood friends. They both have had feelings for each other for a long time. Will they take it up further? KakashiXOC [Lemon] Please revieeeeww!


Note - Don't own naruto. Only my character and this story and plot!

Nagato Emiri (I'd say she looks like Lightning in FFXIII)

First story (can't believe it's an M one as well) Hope you like it !

REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

_**Friends?**_

Kakashi has always been thinking about her…but even more lately. She drives him crazy. He wants her and loves her so much. Her eyes, her smile, her personality. Everything about her is perfect. No wonder so many men chase after her and confess to her. He was already 20 years old and she was 19. He never had such feelings for a girl before. Never had a girlfriend before, never a first kiss and obviously he is still a virgin. It's sometimes unbearable for him because he (luckiest man of Konoha) lives with her. They've been living together ever since the fourth hokage died. He was her adoptive father and his sensei. He got up and felt the coldness of the wooden floors beneath his feet and shuffled over to the bathroom. He lazily brushed his teeth. He felt too lethargic to do anything so he returned to his bed. He laid on the bed and then rolled over, sighing to himself over his thoughts when he heard the door click.

"Kakashi? Are you awake yet? It's nearly noon!"

_Ah...her sweet voice…_

She dumped her groceries on the chair and knocked on Kakashi's door.

"Kakashi? Are you awake?"

Kakashi mumbled his words she was just able to make out the words come in.

"Hey lazy, come on wake up…"

Her voice was like an angel, elegant and quiet.

Kakashi looked through his sleepy eyes and saw the enchantress that stood in his doorway. Her long silky light strawberry blonde hair and her clear blue eyes were so beautiful. She wore a cute frilly lilac short skirt that showed off her long pins. She combined her top with a lovely white wrap top with purple satin ribbons. He buried his head into the duvet hiding his blush when he saw her. His silver hair stuck out of the duvet like a cute little tuft. She walked closer to Kakashi and knelt beside his bedside close to his face that was buried in the duvet. She just realized how close she was to him. She felt her face burn but wanted to stay. Her hand placed gently on his head and his tuft of hair.

"Hey come on, wake up."

Her gentle voice had a sense of shyness that lingered in her voice. Her heart was racing and knew what she was feeling. She had always loved him since they were childhood friends. His kindness and cute humour had always cheered her up on sad days. She even liked his perverted side of him, his perverted humour. Everything about him makes her heart race and smile. Being around him made her warm and she felt safe. She had been longing to be held in his arms…

He is just too lovable… I bet a lot of cute girls confess to him … 

He couldn't stand it anymore; he can't let her slip away from him. He wants to be with her. Forever. Protecting her. Her hand stroked his hair gently, running her hand through his soft silver hair.

"Hey-"

Suddenly he held her hand, sat upright and held her close to him. Her body was in between his legs and her head rested on his naked torso and his arms wrapped around her tightly. She was shocked at his sudden movement but it felt so warm. She felt protected and secure. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at Kakashi. She was already shocked at his direct boldness but when she looked up, she was absolutely surprised. He had taken his mask off. He never took it off. His chiselled face and perfect features looked down at her. His mismatched eyes were perfect.

"Good morning, Emiri."

"Go-good mo-momorning! Kakashi."

His heart burned with desire and lust and love. She felt the same way.

Her heart couldn't take it anymore, it was so fast and her face so hot. She got up and broke the embrace. She brushed down her skirt and she looked at Kakashi.

"I… I- You…"

He had never seen her so shy before, normally she was so confident around others and occasionally shy when alone with him.

Does she like me? If she is acting like this… does this means she like me!? 

He grabbed Emiri and sat her on his lap, her face so close to his. They could feel each other's quickened breath. His mismatched eyes looked straight into hers, into her soul. It made her heart stop. He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him with her finger tracing from his scar to his lips. He felt upset but forgot about it because of his arousal. He was hard and she could feel it through his trousers and against her pants. She desired it. She desired him. His hands felt up her waist and started to feel her breasts. He never realised how big they were until he felt them. He delicately removed her top and blushed at her lacy light blue bra with pink lacy lining detail. He unhooked it with ease and it dropped to the floor, revealing her firm breasts.

"Is this your first time … Kakashi?"

"Um… yeah …Why?"

"You just seem so expertise…I was going to be a bit upset if I wasn't your first…"

"So it's your first time too huh? Well you should thank the Icha books."

He took off his trousers and his hard on was visible through his boxers. She started to grind against him, the pleasure filling inside her. The feeling of her breasts being caressed and her grinding against his arousal made her moan.

"You know, you wearing short skirts turns me on… without it even more."

He unzipped her skirt at the back and took it off slowly off her legs. She resumed sitting on his lap, rubbing against him but he had stopped her. He looked at her matching lacy pants, they were now very wet. Emiri was embarrassed by this and looked away. Kakashi smiled at this and removed his boxers and her pants and sat back in position. They were now completely naked and she stared at his hard on. He felt self-conscious at this point and was worried.

Was there something wrong? Is it… is it small?! 

He finally plucked up the courage to ask.

"Erm… What's wrong?"

"It's… I- I never thought it would be this… this… BIG!"

Kakashi laughed at his own silliness and he leaned closed to her, embracing her.

He leaned close to her ear and his sexy husky deep voice aroused her.

"Are you ready?"

She licked his ear and nibbled it, which made him flinch. He pulled away from the embrace and was shocked. She winked at him and whispered to him.

"I'm not as innocent as you think…but be gentle"

Kakashi gave her a grin and planted his lips on her neck and his hand fondled with her breasts. She arched her back and he darted for her nipples. Licking them and nibbling them gently. Emiri's fingers traced down his muscles and down to his hard on feeling it in her hands rubbing up and down and her finger just rubbing the slit at the head. Kakashi had to stopped her, he couldn't resist anymore. He grabbed her by the hips and raised her slightly, just above his arousal. He placed his head at the entrance of her. He pushed gently in and slowly. The pain and pleasure rushed up her spine and she hugged him tightly because of the pain.

He stopped pushing when he saw her painful expressions shown on her face and her gasp.

"Are you ok? I don't want to hurt you…"

"No you're not hurting me… I'm ok…"

He gently pushed again and the pain started to fade. Kakashi placed his hands on her hips and she moved up and down. At first slowly and gradually getting faster and faster. Her breasts rubbing against his chest and nipples turned him on so much. The feeling of pleasure was incredible, she arched her back while he supported her by wrapping his arms around his waist. She couldn't believe she had consumed all of his arousal. It seemed as if it was growing inside of her. It was that big. She felt really special at the moment. It was both their first time and it felt as if they fit together like a jigsaw. Perfect.

"Ka-kashi… ah… I-I'm gonna… gonna… come!"

"You're so- so – so t-tight! Oh Emiri!"

"Kakashi!"

They both came and she felt the hot liquid ejaculated inside her. Kakashi laid back and Emiri fell on top of him. They panted heavily and were exhausted. He pulled out and the liquid flowed out of her. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest with him embracing her closely.

"Hey, why didn't you let me kiss you?"

"Um… you probably think I'm stupid … but I was afraid that you think I'm a crap kisser."

He rolled over and pinned her down with his hair over her face and he leaned in.

"Baka…I Love You, Emiri."

"I Love You Too Kakashi."

* * *

I hope you guys like it ...just sort of thrown in the sex scene lol Kakashi forever! 


End file.
